Lust in the lab Myrnin and Claire
by Queenevil101
Summary: Claire thinks it's a normal day working for her vampire boos but thinks take an unexpected turn. My first fic. Total smut. Rated M.


**Author note:  
My first fic uploaded! :)**

**I own nothing, it's all the wonderful Rachel Caines work.**

**Claires P.O.V**

I went to work at my crazy vampire bosses lab as usual after college on Monday. It was a typical summers day in Texas and I'd played it safe with a short-ish skirt and a strapless, low-backed pale blue top. I was still boiling hot.

The entrance to Myrnins lab was its usual misleading dull self, broken boards and tumble weeds littered the small alley sat. It didn't show a hint of what was inside, of the crazy "trap door spider" waiting for prey. Or for human assistant.

I entered and looked around in dismay as soon as I had shut the door. _Oh My GOD_ I thought silently. How was it possible that Myrnins lab was in an even worse state than the previous time I had visited? Unbelievable.

Myrnin himself was stood at the other end of the room feeding Bob the spider. I'd gotten used to Bob since his arrival but I still didn't understand how Myrnin could coo and sigh at it as if it didn't have 8 legs and hair!

"Claire please get to work on the chemical cominations you were working on yesterday" Myrnin said without even turning around. So much for courtesy.

"And how are you today my little Claire?" _oh, thought too soon. _

"Erm I'm okay thank you Myrnin, how are you?"

"I can't complain although I'm a bit worried about Bob, he seems lethargic." Myrnin had finally turned around and had knitted his brows in a look of concern.

"Myrnin, he's a spider." I stated dryly.

"Yes and he's a lethergic spider!" He exclaimed in exaggerbation.

I sighed and looked down at his vampire bunny slippers which I had gotten so used to that I barely noticed as odd anymore.

Deciding the conversation was over, I walked to my desk and began mixing chemicals and noting their reactions.

A few moments later I was engrossed but not engrossed enough to not notice Myrnins sudden presence behind me. Close behind me.

His body was against mine as he leant over me and picked the chemical flask out of my hand.

"No, no naughty Claire, mixing those two would be very bad for both of us and of course Bob."

I could feel his chest rumble with the closeness and my pulse picked up slightly. Hos vampire hearing had probably picked that up already. Myrnin still hadn't moved away.

His hand laid on top of mine on the table and his thumb rubbed gentle circles into my palm. The effect was immediately relaxing. Then a thought entered my mind, What would Shane think if he saw this proximity? I loved Shane and he had shown and taught me so much but then I came back into my body, my body which was so relaxed by Myrnins relaxing hand massage that I had almost sunk against him. Thoughts of Shane left swiftly after that.

Before I knew it Myrnin had planted a delicate kiss against my shoulder. I inhaled on impulse and let out a shaky breath. After this Myrnin realised I wasn't immediately moved away nd he leant in and kissed me again on the shoulder. His kisses slowly lead over my shoulder and up me neck. I should have been objecting but I couldn't bring myself to want to.

He pressed even further into me whilst he'd been kissing my neck and again, I didn't mind.

"Myrnin..." Was all I could manage before he spun me round and crushed his lips to mine. It was wonderful. His lips were cold and hard yet seemed to yield against mine. I could feel his tongue trying to open my mouth. I yielded.

I couldn't help myself, I shoved against Myrnin and he started to move away but I followed him. When he realised that my intention was to get him against the wall and not move away from him, he moved willingly to the wall.

I pressed my body up against his as close as I could get. It wasn't close enough.

Myrnin spun me around not for the first time today and pressed me against the wall. His hands came down to cup me arse and he lifted me up to wrap my legs around his waist. I could feel how hard he was for me through his jeans.

By now we were kissing wildly, mouths open and exploring at will.

"Claire, are you sure we should do this? I know you're with that human." He said the last word with venom.

"Myrnin, shut up." Just to enforce the statement, I stuck my tongue in his mouth. He complied.

My hands roamed up his shirt and began to undo his buttons. My hand were too shaky with anticipation that Myrnin helped me by swiftly ripping the shirt open and down his arms. They twined back around me and my hands explored his chest. It was like running my hands over a marble God.

Feeling daring I ran my hand down til it was gently placed over the crouch of his jeans. I began to rub forwards and backwards.

Myrnin growled in my mouth. It would normally have freaked me out and I'd have got out of there as quickly as possible. But today it turned me on. I let my hands fall to his fly and slowly undid the button and slid the zip down.

Myrnin moved his hands from my arse to my top and in one quick move, ripped it from my chest. I gasped and continued the assault on his mouth.

He then just as quickly removed my skirt with again another rip. I would have to wear his clothes home.

My hand went down to his boxers and began rubbing him through the fabric again. Somehow whilst he was removing my clothes he'd kicked his jeans to the other side of the lab.

Somehow as one we managed to navagate our way to his bedroom door, me with my legs still wrapped around him, Myrnin did most of the work.

In the blink of an eye we were across the room and on Myrnins bed.

"I want to see you" He muttered in a husky voice. It amazed me that he was out of breath even though he didn't need to breath.

His hands slid round my back and unclipped my bra before tossing it across the room. I blushed under his stare but he smiled an excited smile and bent his head to me chest. Gently he licked my breast. I moaned and that encouraged him on. He adjusted himself on top of me and began licking, sucking and gently biting my breats and nipples equally.

I felt like I was taking to much and I wanted to give. I sat upright and started to pull his boxers down but he stopped me.

"Claire are you really sure you want to do this? I won't push you to do somethign you don't want to do." Myrnin eyes filled with uncertainty. In answer I leant forward and placed my lips delicately on his.

"Yes" I replied and slid down his boxers whilst all the time looking into his eyes.

Then I leant forward and took his manhood into my mouth. He wasn't expecting that. He groaned and thrust forward. Realising he liked it, I began running my tongue up and down his length before licking the tip and continuing the process.

He gently pulled out of my mouth before pushing me backwards so I was completely flat against the bed.

"My turn." He half growled. A wicked smile lit up his face and he quick as a flash pulled my lacy panties off before flicking them across the room. I blushed again.

"You're so beautiful Claire, don't hide from me." He said as he spread my legs apart. Then to my utter shock he leant forward between me legs and started kissing his way up my thighs. Then he gently ran one finger up the length of my slit.

"My, my little Claire, you're ready for me already."

I didn't have enough blood in me to blush, it was all centred around my lady parts.

Myrnin removed his finger and slowly bent towards my most personal area. He very gently blew onto my folds. A shiver racked my body and involuntarily arched towards him wanting more. He obliged.

He leant forward and before I new it, his tongue was running up and down my slit tasting me. I squirmed and moaned simultaneously with delight. He continued this assault with his tongue whilst his finger crept up to rub circles into my clit much like he had with my hand earlier. Again I couldn't help but arch into his touch.

"Myrnin please." I pleaded. He wasn't being fair with all this teasing.

"Please what?" He asked with a smile in his voice. As he said it he pressed down on my clit to ellicit another moan of pleasure.

"You know what." My voice was barely a whisper.

"Oh no, you get no release until you tell me exactly what you want dear Claire." This was pure evil.

"Please make love to me Myrnin." He shivered at the mention of his name but continued.

"Nuhuh little Claire, no euthemisms. Say EXACTLY what you want me t odo to you."

This was cruel of him. And then I had an idea. He was expecting timid, shy Claire. Well, he was in for a shock!

He was so absorbed in his action that I could push him off myself and onto his back next to me. He even looked startled. I quickly rolled on top of him and straddled him waist. When I was well enough balanced I began rocking backwards and forwards on his waist just letting his manhood skim my wetness. It was wonderful friction for me but he was clearly struggling to refrain from taking me right then.

"I want you to touch me where I'm wet. Then I want you to enter me with your cock and thrust hard into me. I want you to screw me til I come all over you and orgasms rack my bones. And then, I want you to lick it up." I said this all whilst running my fingers up and down his length. My eyes never left his.

Myrnin looked so stunned that he stilled completely. Then his face changed and his eyes filled with more lust then before. He grabbed one of my hips to steady me and thrust one finger up inside me. He was obeying, good.

Then he slid another finger inside me and began thrusting it steadily. Another finger slid in after a minute. His speed increased to a rapid assault.

I could feel something building just as his fingers left me, feeling empty. His slid his fingers into his mouthed and sucked.

"You taste wonderful Claire." I was having too much fun to blush.

He grabbed my hips and after looking me in the eye, thrust up into me. I screamed with pleasure. He filled me so completely. His hands found my hips securely and began moving me up and down, filling me deeply.

I blinked and suddenly we were off the bed and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He'd managed to get me against the wall whilst remaining inside of me.

He began fucking me against the wall. His speed was relentless and I quickly felt something building deep inside. Then all of a sudden my walls slammed down and my whole body began quivering in an earth shattering orgasm. Shortly after Myrnin came inside me in a wonderful explosion. We rode it out for a few minutes before collapsing to the floor in each others arms.

"I'm not done yet." He barely muttered.

He leant forward and began licking my slit, his tongue rubbing my clit and making me build up before ocming again in his mouth. As promised, he licked it all up and left me completely spent.

A few hours later we were layed on his bed covered by his duvet talking about science and vampires and Us. The Us that would become. There were obsticles, Amelie, Shane and everyone at the Glass House to name a few but we would figure it out, after all it was Myrnin and I. We were meant to be.


End file.
